


"Fuck Me."  "If Only You Ask Me Nicely."

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter hates how Harley would sit there and flirts with him constantly, he feels that he just wants to smash their lips together and just make out with him, but he hates it knowing that Harley is as straight as a noodle. He hates how right now, he’s sitting across of Harley in the study, and he’s biting the top of the pen, and the fact that his hair falls lightly in front of his eyes, and he would have to brush it back behind his ears. He hates the fact that the sun is shining on Harley, as he does his homework, and hates it more that Harley is right now looking up at him, and staring back at him.





	"Fuck Me."  "If Only You Ask Me Nicely."

Peter hates how Harley would sit there and flirts with him constantly, he feels that he just wants to smash their lips together and just make out with him, but he hates it knowing that Harley is as straight as a noodle. He hates how right now, he’s sitting across of Harley in the study, and he’s biting the top of the pen, and the fact that his hair falls lightly in front of his eyes, and he would have to brush it back behind his ears. He hates the fact that the sun is shining on Harley, as he does his homework, and hates it more that Harley is right now looking up at him, and staring back at him.

“What are you looking at Parker?” Harley asked him.

“Nothing.” Peter lied. Peter hates how easily his last name rolls on Harley’s tongue.

“You’re literally staring at me.” Harley smirks.

“You just look dumb with the sun in your face.” Peter said. Peter hates when Harley smirks, it makes his heart skips a beat.

“Well I can’t blame the sun for making me glow this early in the morning.” Harley replies, as he got back to his homework.

“Yeah, can’t blame you. You need some Vitamin D. you look so pale that people might think you are a vampire.” Peter shrugs. He hates how pale Harley looks, and he hates the fact that Harley always feel cold no matter what.

“You can blame my iron deficiency for all I care.” Harley shrugs.

“Wait, you have iron deficiency?” Peter asked. Peter mentally smacking himself, now realising why Harley was always cold, and the fact that he gets tired easily, and how he can black out easily whenever he stood up too fast.

“Yeah, ever since I was a kid. Also, could you like turn on the heater, it’s getting too cold right now.” Harley said as he looks up and points to the thermostat.

“Harls, it’s literally summer right now. The room is like an oven honestly.” Peter said as he got up from his seat.

“Well lucky you, you can wear a tank top and slays in it, while I can barely wear a t-shirt and not shiver alright.” Harley said as he smiles to Peter.

“I’ll turn the heater up alright.” Peter sighs as he turns the heater up, he walks over to his chair and grabs his sweater in his bag, and walks over to Harley.

“Here, you can wear it if you want.” Peter said, handing him the sweater.

“Nice.” Harley said as he took it and put it on.

“Damn, and it smells like you.” Harley grins as he sniffs the collar.

“It obviously does smell like me; I wore it recently.” Peter chuckles. The sweater looks perfect on him, the arms were just right, and the fact that Harley looks cute in his sweater, it makes Peter’s heart swell with love.

“Pete, you do know it’s summer right. Why aren’t you hanging out with your friends?” Harley suddenly asked him.

“They have summer school and stuff; I’m just taking a break from saving New York. What about you, Harls? “Peter asked him back.

“I wanted to spend time with everyone over here since I can finally get away from college. Also, since you’ll be at the compound. Why not I spend some time with you.” Harley shrugs.

“And we’re spending time by doing homework?” Peter chuckles. His heart skips a beat when he said he wanted to spend time with him.

“Well ain’t my fault you’re a nerd.” Harley chuckles.

“Also, I like book worms you know.” Harley added on, as he looks up and grins to Peter.

“Haha yeah.” Peter laughs nervously. Did Harley just say he likes book worm? Did he just say he likes Peter?

“Pete. You alright? You look kind of pale right now. You need to go out under the sun or something?” Harley asked as he stood up and walking over to Peter.

“I’m fine. Really, maybe hungry.” Peter laughs nervously.

“You feel warm, Pete. Are you having a fever?” Harley asked as he placed cups Peter’s face.

“Nothing really. Maybe I overworked on myself?” Peter said, as his face turns a shade darker. Harley hands feels nice on his face, especially when he feels really warm, Harley’s hands feel cold.

“You sure? You want to get something to drink? I could get you some.” Harley said as he was about to leave.

“No. Stay please.” Peter said. He mentally smacks himself, now Harley would find him weird.

“You know what, just continue to touch my face. I mean just leave your hands there, it actually feels nice since your hands are colder.” Peter said nervously.

“Yeah sure thing, unless you want us to spend the whole morning with me cupping your face.” Harley chuckles as he held Peter’s face again.

“Come here.” Harley said as he pulls Peter up, Harley was resting his back against the table.

Harley helped Peter up, sitting him on the table, then continues to cup his face. He could feel Peter’s face getting warmer. He couldn’t help but smirk at it, Peter continues to blush, Harley spread Peter’s leg apart, as he stood in between it. He looks into Peter’s eyes, enjoying the warm chestnut colour as the sun shines into them. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, Harley had the most beautiful eyes, the shade blue and green mix together, Peter could spend the whole day getting lost in them. Peter couldn’t help it but smile when Harley looks at him like that.

Next thing he knew, Harley had lean in closer to him, their lips gently brushed against each other, Harley’s lips felt soft, just as what Peter always imagine. From just cupping his face, Harley had moved his hands into Peter’s messy hair, tugging it lightly, Peter lets a small moan escapes his lips, Harley smiles into the kiss, as he leans closer to Peter. Peter hands were now on Harley’s waist as he pulls Harley closer, wanting to feel him against his own body. Harleys slips one of his hands under Peter’s tank top, feeling his abs against his fingers. Another moan escapes Peter’s lips, with that Harley decided to attack Peter’s neck, leaving soft kisses, nibbling at his sensitive skin lightly. Peter was moaning and gasping for air, the room was getting warmer.

“Fuck me.” Peter moans breathlessly.

“Only if you ask me nicely.” Harley chuckles softly against his skin, making Peter moan into his ears.

“Harley, stop teasing me will you.” Peter groans, as he felt Harley squeezing his thighs lightly.

“Tell me you want me, Peter. I want to hear it.” Harley teased as he kissed Peter’s collar bone.

“Please Harley. I need you.” Peter begs as he looks at Harley’s eyes, which was filled with lust, he could bet that his was the same too.

“At your service Spider Man.” Harley smirks, as he lifts Peter up, pushing his books of the table and laying him on it.

“Wait, wait. Aren’t you straight?” Peter asked as he tries to stop Harley.

“Damn its Parker. Have you heard the term bisexual?” Harley chuckles as he pulls Peter’s tank top off, Peter just nods at him.

“I’ve been flirting with you ever since summer started. If you still didn’t get the hint, I don’t know what to say, you’re that oblivious, aren’t you?” Harley chuckles, as he pulls his own shirt off.

“Wait you were flirting with me? You mean you like me? Like you know like like me?” Peter ask as he sat up.

“Is that what high schooler are saying now? Well in college we say, we’re in love with that person. So yes, Peter Benjamin Parker, I’ve been in love with you ever since I left for college, and I’m here trying to pursue you. So, would you give me the honour of being your boyfriend then?” Harley chuckles.

“Fuck yes.” Peter grins to him. Harley leans forward and kissed his lips again. Suddenly there was an alarm ringing in the study.

“Get your horny asses up back to your room! I don’t need any of you staining the study room!” Tony’s voice boomed through the study room. Peter then leans forward and hugs Harley, hiding his blushing face in Harley’s chest.

“Tony, don’t pretend you didn’t have sex on that table with Steve before.” Bucky voice then filled the room.

“Bucky.” Steve groans.

“Guys get back to your room, it’s an order alright.” Sam voice filled the room.

“And please use protection!” Natasha chuckles.

“I left some in your room today, Peter.” Clint said, with all his seriousness in his voice.

Both boys’ groans as they put their clothes back on and exit the study room, only to bump head first into Rhodey.

“There’s some KY Jelly in your bedside drawer too.” Rhodey said as he bites into his apple.


End file.
